


The Melody of Love

by IncubusMaple



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Dancing and Singing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Yumenosaki Private Academy and leaving Trickstar as well, young Makoto Yuuki still isn't able to get let go of his past and get used by his new surroundings.</p><p>Even though he is loved by everyone, he hasn't made any friends during the past two months. And with exams around the corner, Makoto's longing for the past only grows stronger. Everything seems lost, until another student from the academy named Izumi Sena crosses his path.</p><p>Izumi shows a lot of affection towards Makoto. But does Makoto return or reject his feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ensemble Stars fanfiction.  
> This story is rated M because of the mild sexual content that may follow in some future chapters.  
> So if you are sensitive for such content, feel free to check out my other works.

The clock keeps ticking, but the time goes by very slowly. Makoto stares outside the classroom’s window, not paying any attention to the teacher’s lecture.  
The sun is shining brightly with clouds floating their way through the blue sky.

Makoto could imagine the sound of the wind blowing through his golden blond hair in the form of a warm summer breeze. But suddenly, he got snapped out of his daydream due to the voice of his teacher.

“Makoto?! Pay attention, please! This is very important for the upcoming exams.” The teacher says in a serious manner.  
Makoto jumped in surprise as he hears the teacher’s call.  
“Y-yes, Sensei.” He responds quietly and starts to write notes down on his paper.

The time slowly passes by as Makoto tries to focus on what the teacher says, until one of his classmates pokes him on the shoulder and gives him a note.  
Makoto vows the note open and starts to read it.

Dear Makoto Yuuki,  
I’ve been waiting to confess for a long time. But I can’t hold it back any longer.  
I love you, Mako-chan! I love the way you walk, the way you smile, even the way you blush.  
I love your golden blond hair and your emerald green eyes.  
I want to get married with you after we graduate.  
So please, please, please be my boyfriend, Mako-chan!  
Love,  
Your Girlfriend-to-be.

Makoto blushes with embarrasment as he quickly tries to hide the note from the teacher’s sight.  
He hears silent snickering behind his back and turns around to look where it comes from.

A group of girls on the third row behind him are snickering and talking gossip. Probably about him.

Makoto knew that almost every girl in school had a crush on him, but he felt more annoyed than flattered by their attention.  
He probably got so much attention from his female classmates because of his past career as a gravure model and idol.  
In fact, it’s the first time he has female classmates in the first place since he left Yumenosaki Private Academy.

Suddenly, the school bell started ringing.  
School is finally out.

While everybody was rushing out of the classroom, Makoto calmly packs his schoolbag and gets ready to leave as well.  
The teacher stops him for a moment and gives Makoto a rather serious look.

“Are you sure you still want to continue studying for this exam? I know it has been hard for you to concentrate since the sudden exchange. You can always skip this year’s exam and do it over next year when you feel more comfortable.” The teacher says as he puts his hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto hesitates before giving the teacher a little smile.  
“Don’t worry, Sensei. I will study hard and get through this year’s exam.” He responds calmly before leaving.

A few minutes later, Makoto sits on the bus back home.  
He listens to music while looking through the window.

It feels indeed really strange: New school, new people, new surroundings,…  
But he still couldn’t get used to all those new things.  
He has been on this school for two months already, but he still hasn’t made any new friends.

The girls are in love with him and would do anything to go on a date with him, while the boys had different oppinions.  
Some despised him because of his former career, while others would fight against eachother to get him on their team during group activities.

But nothing of this satisfied Makoto. 

He was always doing things on his own: Eating lunch, hanging around on the playground,…  
He did everything alone.  
And when he did get company, they clearly felt that he got more uncomfortable.

Makoto misses his time with his friends on Yumenosaki Private Academy. 

He misses his friends.  
He misses being in Trickstar.  
He just misses everything.


	2. An Familiar Face

Makoto opens the door and walks towards the kitchen where his mother is cooking dinner.

“Mom, I’m home!” He calls out to her as he enters the kitchen.  
“Hi, Sweetie. You’re just in time for dinner.” His mother replies while she places the plates on the table.

One moment later, Makoto and his mother are eating dinner.   
But it seems like Makoto isn’t really that hungry. 

He stares at his plate with food and makes circles with his chopsticks.   
He suddenly gets the urge to drum on the edge of the table and starts using his chopsticks to do so.  
At the same moment, his mother breaks the icy silence.

“So how was it at school today?” She asks calmly, trying to find a topic to talk about.  
“It was fine, I guess.” Makoto replies without really paying attention to his mother’s words.

His mother could feel that something was bothering her son.   
She knew how hard it was for him to leave Yumenosaki Private Academy, but it has somehow been his own decission.   
But she still didn’t understand why he made this decission.

Makoto loved his time the academy.  
He loved being in Trickstar, together with his friends.  
He was always such a cheerful boy.  
But now, he doesn’t smile that brightly anymore as before. And he hasn’t made any new friends here in two months.  
Why doesn’t he go back?

“I’m going to my room to study.” Makoto says as he stands up and walks out of the kitchen.  
“Don’t overwork yourself, Makoto.” His mother calls, but he was already upstairs.

Makoto reads in one of his books, but he just can’t concentrate.   
So he decides to look outside the window.

The street was calm and the stars shine brightly in the dark blue sky.

Makoto notices a boy on the sidewalk. He had short, messy gray hair and light blue eyes that sparkle from afar.  
He was wearing casual clothing and it was like he was staring right at Makoto.

“Izumi-kun?” Makoto thought out loud.

Suddenly, Makoto’s mother comes in to bring him some Hot Chocolate to drink.  
Makoto turns around and takes his mother’s kind offer before she leaves his room.  
When he turns back to the window, the boy had vanished.

“Maybe I was just imagening things.” Makoto thinks with confussion.  
He closes the curtains of his window and goes back to studying.

Meanwhile, the same boy from before sits behind a tree right in front of Makoto’s house.  
He has a dreamy gaze in his eyes and a smile upon his face.

“Soon we will reunite once again…Yuu-kun.”


End file.
